


Seeking Affection

by silkystark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive Tony, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Controlling Tony, Dildos, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Jealous Tony, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation in Shower, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Tony and Steve are brothers, peter seduces steve, tony is a meany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark
Summary: Tony and Peter are in a loving relationship, but somehow it goes south, and Tony becomes cold. Steve comes to stay with his brother, Tony, for a while and let's just say Peter takes a liking to the large blond man.





	Seeking Affection

Peter was nineteen years old when he confessed his love to his boss, Tony Stark. And they began dating. They were so perfect for each other, Tony taking care of the boy so he didn’t have to work, and Peter staying in their cozy Bronxville home (when he wasn’t at his college classes), cleaning up and making dinner for his love every night after work. They would go on dates at least three times a week, Tony always letting his boy choose what they’d do. And Tony would sometimes surprise Peter by picking him up from class, and taking him to a nice, fancy dinner. They were in a happy and healthy relationship.

They had never been so in love before, but that never lasts, does it? There’s always a time where the magic disappears. Maybe not permanently, but it’ll never be the same as the first few months. 

It didn’t start happening for them until about a year into the relationship. Tony was a busy man, but he’d always find time to call his boyfriend and ask how his day was, and promising he’d be home in time for dinner. Now, the boy is lucky if he gets to see his boyfriend once a week. Tony comes home after Peter goes to bed and leaves before the boy wakes. Peter figured it was because of an important new project at work, but the distance stayed.

The boy hadn’t spent a single hour with his boyfriend in days. He was constantly in his office, working and working, only coming out when he had to use the restroom or get another cup of coffee. The man barely even acknowledged him. 

Peter missed his lover, so he decided to turn tonight into date night. He knocks on the office door and walks in. “Hey baby, c-can we go get a pizza? Maybe watch a movie? I know they just added a bunch of new stuff on Net-“

“Pete I told you not to come in here when the door is closed. There’s frozen pizza in the freezer.” The man doesn’t even lift his eyes from his computer screen. 

“But-“ The boy was cut off from Tony’s phone ringing throughout the large room. His heart sinks into his stomach when his boyfriend picks it up with a smile forming on his face. 

“Bruce! So good to hear from you, what’s up?” Tony turns around in his chair and starts talking to his best friend, leaving Peter to return to their bedroom and sulk. He didn’t know why work was more important than him. The boy went to sleep alone and hungry, too sad to make himself something to eat.

-

It has been thirteen days since they last spent time together. Peter isn’t taking it well. His grades are slipping because all he can think about is if his boyfriend will give him the slightest bit of attention. Tonight he will get him to eat dinner with him. He will.

Peter opens the large mahogany door and walks into his boyfriend’s office. The man is sitting at his desk, phone up to his ear and frown on his face. Peter steps closer and shuts the door. “-told you not to close any deals until we had a concrete plan! Call them back and set up a meeting— no you stay on the line with me while you call them.” Tony sighs and sets his phone to speaker so he can rest his head in his hands.

Peter frowns and walks around to stand behind his boyfriend. He begins to massage the man’s shoulders, eyes widening when he feels the tight knots in his muscles. “Jesus Tony, you’re so tense.” He mumbles as his fingers begin to press deeper into his skin. “Why don’t you take a break, my love? Let me run you a bath and make your favorite meal? How does that sound?” He leans down to trail tiny kisses along the man’s neck and Tony groans and sits up straight. 

“Peter, I have so much work to do. I really can’t take a break, this is too important.” He says, pulling his chair away from the boy. Peter frowns and crosses his arms.

He’s getting so tired of this! “No! Tony this isn’t fair. You haven’t spent any time with me in weeks. I’m your boyfriend, Tony. Do you remember when you told me that I was just as important as your work? If that was true I wouldn’t have been eating dinner alone for the past two weeks. Now, you either come with me, or you’re sleeping in the guest room tonight.” He stands his ground and keeps eye contact with the older man.

And that’s how the two end up in the bathtub fifteen minutes later. Peter sits behind his boyfriend and uses a washcloth to rub on his back. Tony sighs in relief and leans back against the smaller man. “See, baby? You needed this.” Peter whispers. He turns the man’s head and presses a kiss to his lips, and another, and one more. Tony doesn’t reciprocate, though; it makes Peter sad.

He continues to scrub his boyfriend’s body, and when he reaches the man’s lower body, he grips his soft cock in his hand. He begins to stroke it lightly while he licks the man’s neck. “Let me make you feel good, Tony. Relieve some of your stress.” He tightens his grip and strokes a little bit faster, but Tony’s cock stays limp. “Baby?” He asks and the man sighs.

“I’m not in the mood.” He mutters and removes the boy’s hand from his flaccid penis. 

“But it’s been weeks, Tony. How can you not be in the mood? A-Am I not satisfying you anymore?” Peter asks timidly. Tony doesn’t respond. Well, that hurt. How could he not be into it? Who turns down a fucking hand job? Peter didn’t realize they got this bad.

Tony suddenly stands, and steps out of the tub, grabbing a towel and walking out of the bathroom. The boy just sits there, knees tucked into his chest, with tears running down his red cheeks. He doesn’t know how long he sits, doesn’t know how long ago the water turned cold. Eventually, when his entire body has turned into a prune, the boy decides to get out. He shakily stands up and crawls out of the clawfoot bathtub and wraps a large, fluffy towel around his body, skin red from the cold. 

He walks into their bedroom and sees his boyfriend sleeping soundly on their large bed. Peter sighs and grabs some clothes from the large bureau. Then he walks back out the door and down the hall to the guest bedroom. The room is empty save for a bed, nightstand and tv. The boy frowns as he’s getting dressed. What happened to them? Where did everything go wrong? Peter does absolutely everything for the man. Why can’t he do the same? Peter falls asleep, cold and alone.

-

Peter has given up trying to please his boyfriend. He no longer makes dinner for the both of them, only fixing himself a sandwich. He sneaks off to the guest bedroom every night, not like Tony would even notice. And he hasn’t spoken a word to the man since their little bathroom incident. He was too embarrassed to say anything. 

Peter is sitting on the couch, munching away at a bag of chips when he feels a set of lips on his neck. He jumps and tenses up. “Relax, baby,” Tony whispers as he rubs the boy’s arms up and down gently. “It’s just me.” He turns Peter’s head and captures his lips with his own.

Peter kisses back slightly, but pulls away after a few seconds. ”What, so now you have time for me?” He asked and crosses his arms over his chest. Does he think this will fix everything? He comes down and gives his boyfriend a kiss and everything goes back to normal? Hell no.

Tony sighs and rubs his hand over his forehead. “I know, I haven’t been giving you any attention and I’m sorry. Forgive me, honey?” He asks with a hopeful grin. God, that smile does things to the bo— no! He needs to stand his ground, make him work for it.

“Tell me I’m just as important as your work, Tony. Tell me you’ll give me more attention.” He demands.

“Yes, yes, Pete. I promise you mean as much to me as my work. I’ve just been so busy with the merger, it’s been so stressful, baby boy. But we’re getting there. I’ll spend more time with you. I’m sorry, angel.” Tony leans down to kiss the boy on his cheek. Peter stays still so the man continues by grabbing his sides and tickling them.

Peter squeals and tries to pull away, but Tony only squeezes him more. “Okay!” The boy yelps. “Okay, okay Tony I forgive you.” Peter can’t stop giggling and Tony grins, sitting down next to him and pulling him onto his lap.

The boy leans forward and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck while Tony rubs his hips lightly. “I love you, Peter.” The two begin to kiss, and pretty soon it gets very steamy. Peter grinds on his boyfriend’s hardening cock, heart racing when he realizes the man isn’t turned off by him. “How about we go upstairs?” Tony asks with a grin.

-

“How many times do I need to tell you not to come in here when the door is shut? Are you a child, Peter? Do I need to put you in a fucking time out?” The boy cowers as Tony yells in his face. 

“No I-I just- I thought that-“

“You thought what? I told you not to. That was an important phone call. Get out.” The man waves his hand as if Peter is just a speck of dust. Peter feels tears welling up in his eyes and his throat begins to dry up. 

“You said you’d make more time for me.” The boy whimpers. “You said I was just as important as your work.” Tony only sighs and shakes his head.

“Not now. Go.” A tear slips, and Peter quickly turns around and exits the man’s office. He said he’d change. He promised he would. 

The boy walks downstairs and quickly puts on his shoes. Tony told him to go, so he’s going to. He steps outside into the crisp, Autumn air and walks down the sidewalk. He does’t understand what he did wrong or why Tony is being so cold towards him. It just didn’t make sense. Peter walks until he gets into town, and goes into the first bar he sees. Hopefully a drink will get his mind off of things. 

After getting carded twice and finding an empty seat, he orders a cherry martini—the boy never drinks so he went for the sweetest on the menu— and takes a deep breath. He just needs to relax for a bit. 

He decides after his second drink, it’s time to go home. So he pays the tab, even though the drunk guy beside him offers to (more than once), and walks home, enjoying the calm breeze. Though, the second he walks through the door, the calm is gone, and is turned into a storm. “Where the hell have you been?” 

Peter sighs and shucks off his jacket. “I went out.” He replies softly. He doesn’t want to anger him any more. He just wants to go to sleep. Tony scoffs and walks up to the small man.

“Out where? Where did you go, Peter?” He barks angrily. God, the look in his eyes, it looked like they were on fire. Peter toes off his sneakers and walks around the man to go into the kitchen. Tony was hot on his heels. “Hello? I’m talking to you!” 

“I went out for a drink, Tony. Just a few blocks away.” The boy replies as he grabs a glass from the cabinet and fills it up with iced cold water. He takes a breath and turns back to face his fuming boyfriend. If this were a cartoon the man would have steam blowing out of his ears.

“And did you meet anyone there? Find someone to take you and fuck you in the bathroom stall?” The man asks accusingly, causing the boy to almost choke on his water.

How could he even ask that? Does he even know Peter? The boy who just refused to let a man pay for his drinks. The boy who, when at a party or special even with rich and well-known people, only gives all of his attention to his boyfriend, acting as if no one else exists. “A-Are you serious? Why would you ever think that, Tony?” He doesn’t know whether to be upset or angry, maybe both.

“How could I not think that? You just leaving without telling me, dressed like a whore! Of course I think that’s what you did.” The man says harshly. Peter’s jaw drops and his eyes fill with tears, they seem to do that a lot lately.

“Tony,” He whispers brokenly. “How could you say that? I would never cheat on you.” Tony only snorts and walks up to the boy.

“Prove it.” He mutters. 

Peter tilts his head, confused. “W-What?” Tony takes the cup from Peter’s hand and sets it down on the counter. 

He turns back to the boy and pushes him up against the fridge. “I said prove it, you fucking slut. Prove that you wouldn’t cheat on me.” He runs his hand from Peter’s chin down to his covered cock, smirking when he feels it twitch. Peter whines when he drops his hands. But the boy quickly gets down on his knees and shows his boyfriend just how much he loves him.

-

The boy is sitting at the dining table, studying for his upcoming physics exam, when his boyfriend comes down the stairs, dressed in a suit. “Wow baby, you look sexy.” He calls, causing the man to grin. 

Tony walks over and gives his boyfriend a kiss on the head. “Thank you, sweetheart. I have a huge pitch this morning but I’ll be back this afternoon. And I forgot to mention, my brother is coming to stay for a few weeks. He’ll be here tonight.” He says as he walks to the door.

“Oh, okay. Well I think you’re gonna get home before me because Ned and I are gonna go study at the library and then see a movie. Good luck with the pitch!” He replies with a smile.

“Alright baby. Have fun and be safe. I’ll see you later.” The man winks and walks out the door. Peter sighs. He hopes the man stays like this forever.

-

Peter and Ned spend four hours at the library, studying their damn asses off. This was a really important test. By the time they finish, the boys are dying to shove a bucket of popcorn down their throats while they watch the new Joker movie. Today was good, Peter really needed a day out with his best friend after all the stuff that’s been going on with Tony.

“Bye Ned! I’ll see you later, man!” Peter waves as they both part ways from the movie theater. He walks home with a large grin on his face, and a tummy ache from the popcorn.

When Peter walks through the door, he is not expecting to see an extremely sexy large blond man sitting on his couch watching the television. “Oh.” He accidentally mumbles, causing the man to turn his attention to him. He stands up with a grin on his face and walks over to the boy with his hand extended.

“You must be Peter. I’m Steve, Tony’s brother.” The boy’s dainty hand was completely engulfed by Steve’s in a tight grip. Fuck, he’s strong.

“Uh, h-hi, yeah I’m Peter. It’s great to meet you.” Peter smiles and subtly runs his eyes over the man’s body. Fuck, his arms are huge. The man looks like he could lift a car.

The boy takes a step back and looks towards the kitchen when he hears his boyfriend’s footsteps. “Hey, baby. I see you’ve met Steve. How was the movie?” He asks as he wraps his arms around the small boy. 

“It was great, Tony. We did have too much popcorn though, so my tummy hurts.” Peter mumbles, rubbing his bloated stomach. Tony chuckles and pecks the boy’s lips softly. 

“Well we were just talking about what to do for dinner- oh shit, it’s work,” Tony says when his cellphone begins to ring. “I’ve gotta take this. You two can choose what to eat.” Tony says and quickly answers his phone as he walks upstairs to his office.

The boy sighs sadly and goes to sit on the couch. “You okay, Peter?” Steve asks as he sits on the other end. The boy perks up and nods with a tight smile.

“Oh y-yeah I’m fine. Just miss him a lot.” He replies, picking at his fingernails.

“He’s always workin’, huh?” Peter nods. “Must be tough. What do you do when he’s busy?” The man asks. What does Peter do while his boyfriend works? The answer: absolutely nothing, sulks, cries sometimes. 

“Uh, n-not much. Study, read, watch some movies.” The boy replies quietly. 

“What do you study? Where do you go to school at?” Steve asks, and he actually seems interested.

“I go to NYU, and right now I’m majoring in biochemistry and engineering and then I’m minoring in computer science, physics, and math.” Peter responds and Steve’s jaw drops.

“Holy cow, Peter. A double major? You must be extremely smart!” Peter flushes and looks away. 

“Not as smart as Tony.” He mumbles. 

Steve snorts and his head. “I don’t know about that, Peter.”

-

“God, I am soo full.” Steve groans and leans back into the couch. They ordered pizza and breadsticks... and pasta.. and drinks. And the two men devoured it all. Tony was still upstairs in his office, so Steve told the boy to eat up, if he wanted some he should’ve been down here. Peter felt guilty, but Steve was right. Tony should’ve been down here. 

“Me too, but that was really yummy.” The boy replies with a grin. “I’m getting a little sleepy now.”

Steve looks over to the boy curled up on the couch and smiles. “How about you go to sleep? I’ll be fine by myself for a bit. I know Tony wanted to go out and get a few drinks so he’ll be down soon, hopefully.” The boy nods and stands.

“Okay, uh have a good night. And again it was very nice to meet you.” The boy says and shyly runs up the stairs, causing the older man to chuckle. Wow, Tony lucked out with this one.

-

Peter is awoken by the door slamming open and the bright light burning through his eyelids. He groans and flips over to hide his face in the pillow. “Turn it off.” He mumbles sleepily. The bed dips, and Peter feels a set of arms wrap around him. Tony nuzzles his face into the boy’s neck and begins to kiss lightly.

“Mm, you smell good.” The man mutters and reaches down to grab the boy’s perky ass, massaging it lightly. “Let’s have some fun, baby boy.” Peter pushes the man’s hand away as he tries to reach into his shorts.

“No, I wanna sleep.” He says quietly and cuddles back into the bed, but Tony flips the boy over and captures his lips in his own. He kisses the boy and when Peter tries to push him away, he bites his lip, hard. Peter squeaks and pulls away. “T-Tony, stop. You’re drunk. I-I don’t want to.” He tries to scoot off the bed, but the man holds his arms down.

“C’mon you slut. You know you want to.” He attempts to pull the boy’s shorts down but Peter uses all of his strength to push the man off. 

“I said no! No means no, Tony! Now, I’ll see you in the morning, sober.” He grabs his special memory foam pillow off of the bed and leaves their bedroom with tears in his eyes. He quickly walks down the hallway to the guest bedroom and throws the door open. God he’s getting tired of sleeping in he— Shit. He completely forgot about Steve.

The man is laying down shirtless on the bed, watching a show on the television, but he turns his head to look at the boy in the doorway. He sits up, confused. “Hey, Peter are you okay?” He asks.

The boy sniffs and wipes his tears away. “Y-Yeah I’m fine,” He says weakly. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were in here.” He turns to go back out into the hallway but Steve stops him. 

“Wait a second! Why were you going to sleep in here? What’s going on?” He asks softly. God he’s so sweet. If only Tony could be as nice and caring as him.

Peter shrugs and looks at the carpet. “We just got into an argument. Not a big deal. Sorry for barging in.” He says and slips out of the room before the man can say anything else. 

Peter lays awake on the couch for hours, overthinking everything that’s been happening these past few weeks. What if Tony really didn’t take no for an answer? What if he held the boy down and forced himself on him? He wouldn’t do that, right? It’s because he’s drunk. Tony wouldn’t hurt his boyfriend like that.

He eventually falls asleep around five and is woken up nearly two hours later. He’s fucking exhausted when he hears banging around in the kitchen. The boy sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. The living room is dark, but the kitchen light is seen from under the door. Peter stands, taking a minute to stretch out his tight limbs, and walks into the lit room. Steve is standing at the counter, shirtless and drinking a cup of coffee. 

He turns his when he hears the door open. “Oh shit, did I wake you up? I’m so sorry, Peter. I didn’t realize I was being so noisy.” The blond apologizes and Peter shakes his head lightly and yawns. 

“It’s alright Steve. It’s my fault for sleeping on the couch.” He mumbles while rubbing his eye. 

“It’s not like you had a choice,” The man responds. “Do you want some coffee?” God, what a sweet man. 

Peter smiles lightly and shakes his head. “No, thank you. I’m not really a coffee drinker.” The boy can’t stand the taste of coffee; has never been able to. He prefers tea, but his number one drink is hot chocolate. He opens the fridge and grabs the carton of orange juice.

“I’m about to make breakfast. Do you like pancakes, french toast, or waffles?” The man asked and Peter’s eyes widen. He can’t remember the last time someone has made him breakfast. He’s always the one who has to do it. 

“It’s up to you, Steve. I’m fine with anything. Thank you.” The man nods and begins to pull out the ingredients to make french toast. Peter mentally cheers (french toast over everything, bitch). 

The two sit in silence at the table, happily munching away on the delicious breakfast. Peter has to hold in a moan because of how good it tastes. Did Steve go to culinary school? The french toast was out of this world. He even cut up a bunch of fruit to add to it. “God, Steve,” The boy says around a bite. “This is amazing.” 

Steve smirks and shrugs his shoulders. “It’s alright, I guess.” Peter leans over to lightly nudge his arm.

“Quit being modest, give yourself some credit.” He says with a grin.

“Fine, fine. They are pretty good.” Steve replies and they continue to stuff their bellies full of the sweet berries.

-

Peter feels his phone vibrate in his pocket while he’s reading on the couch. He pulls it out and reads a text from Tony. Upstairs. I need you. The boy quickly gets up and makes his way to his boyfriend’s office. He knocks and enters quietly. “Hey, what did you nee-“ The boy freezes when he sees his boyfriend leaning back in his chair, pants pulled down to his ankles, and hard cock gripped in one hand.

Tony strokes his cock faster and throws his head back. “Fuck, baby c’mere.” He moans, beckoning the boy over to him. Peter swallows and steps closer to his boyfriend. When he’s closer, Tony reaches out to grab his hand, and pulls him down to his knees. “Suck me off, baby. Fuck.” He moans as the boy wraps his lips around the man’s tip. 

Tony’s sober now, so it’s okay, right? Peter doesn’t need to worry about what happened last night. He just pushes that memory out of his mind and takes the man’s cock all the way down to the hilt. Tony moans and tangles his fingers in the boy’s hair, pulling lightly. “So good, fuck your mouth feels so warm, Pete.” The boy moans and reaches down to stroke his growing cock through his black leggings. “Mmm, c’mere baby, come sit on my cock.” The man pulls Peter up by his hair, causing the boy to whine in pain. 

Peter stands, and yanks down his tight leggings along with his pink thong. The man turns him around and spits on his little hole and with no warning, pulls him down on his cock. Peter yelps at the stretch from having not been fucked in almost three days, but quickly adjusts to the feel. The man grips Peter’s hips tightly and begins to pull him up and down on his hard shaft, creating a loud slapping noise from the skin on skin.

Peter moans loudly and turns his head to kiss his boyfriend, but Tony ignores his lips and thrusts harder, shaking the boy’s entire body. “Fuck I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum.” Tony grunts and pauses as he begins to shoot his seed in the young man’s tight hole. Peter moans and rocks his hips back and forth, trying to reach his climax, but Tony suddenly pulls him off of his lap and pulls his jeans back up, tucking his spent cock away.

Peter stands, legs shaking from the ruined orgasm. “Tony I didn’t cum.” Peter whines, but the man is already typing on his computer. 

“Sorry babe I don’t have time. I’ll be down for dinner.” Tony doesn’t raise his eyes as the boy reluctantly pulls up his pants and walks out of the room, slamming the door, but not before muttering a quiet fuck you, Tony.

This is the third time he’s done this, only fucking Peter long enough to get himself off. It’s bullshit. Peter deserves better. He shouldn’t have to beg his boyfriend to reciprocate when he literally falls to his knees for Tony.

Peter goes downstairs with an uncomfortable tent in his pants and grabs his laptop off of the coffee table. He turns on the tv for some background noise and plops down on the large sectional with a glare on his face. If Tony won’t get him off, he’ll find another way. The boy opens his laptop and quickly types in the url he promised Tony he wouldn’t ever use. He scrolls through various items until he spots the one for him. He adds a few more things to his shopping cart and gets out the debit card Tony got for him. He clicks overnight shipping for $25 extra — it’s Tony’s money anyway so he’s not losing anything— and confirms his order with a grin. 

The front door suddenly opens and the boy quickly slams his computer shut before turning to see who it was. A very sweaty Steve walks in and smiles widely when he sees the boy on the couch. “Hey, Pete! What’s up?” He asks as he slips off his Nike’s. 

“Hi Steve. N-Nothings up just watching tv.” The boy responds. He feels his face heat up when the man peels off his tight fitting compression shirt. Fuck, he’s built. His abs look like they were hand-sculpted by the gods above. His eyes widen when he feels his forgotten hard-on twitch and he presses his laptop down on it to relieve himself a bit. “How was the run?” He asks. 

The blond takes a swig from the water bottle in his hand before responding. “It was good! The scenery on the trails around here are very beautiful and open. So much better than the busy streets of Brooklyn. Do you and Tony ever go on runs?” The man asked, walking around to the front of the couch.

“Ha! Good one, Steve. Tony refuses to go with me, and won’t let me go alone.” The boy says and Steve makes a face.

“What do you mean he won’t let you go by yourself?” He asks confused. 

Peter shrugs his shoulders and looks at his hands. “He doesn’t want me going anywhere by myself, I guess. I don’t know.” Steve scoffs and shakes his head. He probably didn’t know his brother acted the way that he did. God, if only he knew everything that Tony does.

Steve runs a hand through his damp hair and sighs. “I’m gonna have to have a talk with the shithead, aren’t I?” The man asks and Peter’s eyes widen and he shakes his head furiously. Who knows what Tony would do if he found out his boyfriend is telling his brother private shit.

“Please no, Steve. I-I don’t want him to get mad.” The boy desperately says and the man raises his hands up in surrender. 

“Okay, okay I won’t. But why don’t you come with me on my morning jog tomorrow?” 

-

“Let’s go, slowpoke!” Peter bends over, panting like a fucking dog and holds up his first finger.

“Gimme..a..second. God, I can’t breathe.” He wheezes and the man howls in laughter. Peter takes a seat in the middle of the sidewalk and falls down onto his back. Jesus, they’ve only been jogging for like five minutes. Steve jogs back over to the boy and bends down to grab his hands and hauls him up onto his feet. Peter falls forward into the man’s broad chest, breathing heavily. Drama queen.

Steve rubs his hand on the boy’s back with a large smile. “Are you really this tired already?” Peter nods and presses his face against the man’s shirt. 

“God you smell good.” He moans and takes a deep breath, inhaling the man’s musky scent. He feels his cock twitch and he inhales again. “Fuck.” The boy mutters quietly. He smells so much better than Tony. So much manlier. 

The elder of the two chuckles and pulls away to look Peter in the eye. “We can go back if you’re too tired.” He says and Peter nods his head vigorously. The two walk back in silence, Peter too tired to talk, and Steve just enjoying the view of the sunrise behind the colorful trees. 

When they return, Peter kicks off his shoes and dramatically plops down on the couch. Steve goes into the kitchen and comes back out a minute later with two glasses of water. He sets one down on the coffee table in front of the boy and sits near his feet. “Thanks.” Peter mumbles sleepily. 

The boy stretches out and places his feet on Steve’s lap, smirking lightly when he feels the man tense up. “Will you rub my feet?” He asks. Steve stays still for a few moments, but eventually places his hands on the boy’s sock-clad feet. He squeezes them lightly and begins to rub the boy’s small feet. Peter sighs happily and rolls his head to stare at the man.

“Your feet are so tiny,” Steve mumbles. “So cute.” The boy blushes and hides his face in his hands.

“Shut up.” He whines, causing the man to chuckle. Steve continues to massage the boy’s feet, every few seconds running his strong hands up the boy’s shins. Peter moans lightly and wiggles around a bit, unintentionally getting a little hard.

“Are you okay, Peter?” Steve asks quietly. The boy nods and removes his hands from his face.

“J-just feels good,” He murmurs. “Tony never rubs my feet when I ask him to. But sure when he wants his dick sucked I have to drop everything to do it.” Peter goes stiff when he realizes what he just said. “S-sorry that was TMI.” He looks down the couch and sees Steve sitting red-faced staring at the boy’s feet. He doesn’t respond, only continues with the massage. 

Steve’s hands start to rub a little higher on the boy’s legs, going just above his bare knees. “You have such soft legs.” The man says as he rubs Peter’s thighs. The boy can feel his cock getting fatter in his little shorts and he lightly squeezes his thighs together. Steve’s strong hands go back down to Peter’s feet, but this time he pulls his purple socks off and rubs one foot at a time. 

Peter whimpers when the man’s two hands completely cover his foot. His strong grip feels so fucking good. It makes Peter feel very warm. The boy doesn’t realize he’s rubbing his erection until Steve clears his throat and pauses his movement on his foot. “Fuck, Steve please keep going. God it feels good. Please, please.” The boy moans out. He looks up into the man’s eyes and sees them glazed over with.. is that arousal? He shifts his eyes down slowly and gasps when he sees a large bulge in the man’s basketball shorts. 

Suddenly, Peter gets an idea. A really fucked up idea, but an idea nonetheless. He uses his free foot and slowly slips it down until it bumps into the side of Steve’s thigh. He looks back up into the man’s eyes and bites his lip as he slowly raises his bare foot, and plops it right down onto his crotch. Steve inhales sharply and his hands tighten around the foot he’s rubbing. 

Peter presses down lightly and slowly rubs his foot along the length of the blond’s erection. “Peter,” He breathes and grabs the boy’s foot to stop his movement. “We can’t.” The boy ignores him and presses down harder, emitting a gasp from the man. He slips a finger into his mouth and sucks, grinning when he feels Steve’s cock twitch. He pulls the boy’s foot down harder on his cock and throws his head back in pleasure. 

But of course, their fun has to be cut short. The sound of a door opening upstairs causes the two men to jump up, wide-eyed, and pull apart. Peter scrambles to the other end of the sectional and fold his knees up to cover the tent in his shorts. He looks over to see Steve tossing the colorful socks over towards his shoes on the floor and crosses his legs to hide the surprise in his own shorts. 

Tony appears at the top of the steps in a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt. He looks down over the banister and smiles when he sees the two on the couch. “Good morning, fellas. How was the run?” He asks as he walks down the staircase. 

Steve clears his throat and puts on a fake smile. “It was good, if you could even count it as a run. This one couldn’t even get five minutes in before collapsing on the ground.” He replies.

Tony snorts. “I don’t doubt it.” 

Peter frowns and crosses his arms. “I hate you two.” He grumbles. Tony walks over to his lover and leans down to give him a kiss on the head. 

“How about some breakfast?” The man asks, walking towards the kitchen. 

Once the door shuts after the man, Steve quickly turns to Peter. “Nothing happened between us.” He says standing up.

Peter snorts and shakes his head. “Oh yeah, tell that to your boner.” He replies sarcastically.

Steve turns around and faces the boy. “Peter, you’re dating my brother. We can’t do anything. We haven’t done anything. Now, go help your boyfriend make breakfast.” He orders, causing Peter to roll his eyes.

The boy gets up, adjusting himself in his tiny shorts, and walks into the kitchen to find his boyfriend pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator. “What’re you making, baby?” He asks, walking up tp hug him from behind. Tony leans back against him and rubs the boy’s arm gently. See? He’s nice most of the time. 

“Gonna make omelettes, sweetheart. Spinach and tomatoes in yours, right?” He asks, turning to face the boy. Peter nods with a grin. “Wanna go ask Steve what he likes in his?” The boy nods and walks back out to the living room but it’s empty. 

Peter walks up the stairs towards the guest room and knocks on the door. A few moments later it swings open, revealing a nearly naked, out of breath Steve. “H-Hey did you need something?” He asks, rubbing his blond hair back. Peter slowly rakes his eyes down the man’s body, stopping when he sees his a large wet spot on his boxers.

Peter’s eyes snap back up when he hears the man clear his throat. “Um, what do you like in your omelettes?” The boy asks quietly. 

“Anything is fine. I’m not picky.” He responds, staring into Peter’s eyes. Neither of them make a move to do or say anything; they just stare. Finally, after a few minutes, Steve breaks the silence. “You should probably go back down,” He whispers. “Tony might come looking for you.” 

Peter swallows and nods. He does one more once-over and turns around, walking out the door. He goes back into the kitchen to see his boyfriend finishing up a large, delicious smelling omelette. Tony turns around and grins. “All yours, baby.” He flips the pan over, dumping the omelette onto a plate and hands it over to the boy. “Did Steve say what he wanted on his?” He asks.

Peter sits on a stool at the breakfast bar and shakes his head. “He said he’ll eat anything.” Peter takes a bite and lets out a dramatic moan. “This is so good, Tony. Thank you for making breakfast.” 

Steve comes downstairs ten minutes later, showered and dressed in casual clothes. The three of them sit, eating their breakfast and talking about the most random of things. When they finish, Peter excuses himself with a kiss on Tony’s cheek and retreats up the stairs to take a nap; eight in the morning is way too early for him. While the boy sleeps, the two brothers go down to the basement to install a carpet that Tony had kept postponing. 

“So Peter’s a sweet kid, huh?” Steve asks as he holds up a measuring tape along the wall. Tony writes down the length on his notepad and the two men go to measure the next one.

“Yeah he is. He’s way too needy, though. I can barely go a full hour before he’s breathing down my damn neck.” The man replies, causing Steve to stop and raise his eyebrows at him. Did he actually just say that? Of course Peter is needy, Tony doesn’t pay any attention to him unless he wants to get his dick wet.

“Well who can blame him? All you do is work, Tony. He’s not a hamster. You can’t just leave him alone until he needs to be fed.” No wonder why Peter is all over Steve; he actually listens to him. He pays attention to him. He sees him. 

“He’s fine, Steve. He knows that I’m a busy man and my work is extremely important.” The man walks over to the carpet leaning against the wall and turns back to his brother. “Come help me with this.”

Steve walks over and grabs the bottom of the heavy carpet, and they carry it to the middle of the room. “You’d better make that boy feel important before he goes and finds somebody who does.” The blond says as they unroll the cream-colored carpet.

Tony scoffs and stands up, facing his brother. “Like he’d find someone with more money than me.” Wow. Steve is taken aback. His brother is a complete dick.

“I don’t think that matters much to him, Tony.”

Peter wakes up four hours later and goes into the bathroom to get ready for school. After he showers and brushes his teeth, the boy walks back into the bedroom and puts on a baby blue sweater and a pair of black leggings. After making sure his hair looked good, he grabs his book bag and runs downstairs. He puts on his white Vans and calls out for his boyfriend. 

“We’re in the basement!” Tony calls back. Peter skips happily down to the basement and stops at the bottom of the stairs. The two men have most of the carpet installed, making the room look 10x more cozy.

“Just wanted to say bye before going to class.” The boy says sweetly. Honestly, how could Tony ever treat this boy badly? He is a literal angel, sent from the heavens above.

“Bye, Pete. Have fun in whatever class it is today.” Tony says as he cuts a piece of the carpet off.

Peter sighs and shakes his head. “I’ve told you multiple times, Thursdays are Biochemistry and Computer Science.” The man only shrugs his shoulders, not really paying attention to what his boyfriend is saying. 

Peter frowns and looks over to Steve, only to find him already looking at him. He gives the boy a sad smile and Peter looks away. He doesn’t need pity. He hides his pain by putting on a bright smile and looks back over to his boyfriend. “Okay well I’ll see you later. I love you!” He doesn’t wait for a response—he probably wouldn’t have gotten one anyway— and runs back up the stairs and out the door.

The boy enjoys his short walk to the subway station, just enjoying the cool fall breeze brushing his face. It feels nice; fall is his favorite time of the year. When he reaches the station, he pulls out his AirPods and walks down the dirty steps, keeping his head down to avoid the gazes of other passengers. 

-

After both classes, Peter stops at an antique bookstore on his way back. He’s never been able to was by without going in. He’s only there for thirty minutes—which isn’t much compared to the other times— and checks out with four new (to him) books. He starts one of them on the subway, getting so into it he almost missed his stop. 

Tony almost hits the boy with the door when he arrives, he seems to be in a rush out the door. “Oh shit, sorry Peter.” He says as he rushes out to his car.

“Wait w-where are you going?” Peter calls.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be back in a bit.” He replies as he gets in his shiny Audi. “Oh, and you got a package. It’s on the couch.” Tony starts his car and reverses down the driveway without another word. 

The boy’s heart begins to race as he thinks about his package and he runs inside without another thought of his shitty boyfriend. He quickly kicks off his shoes and drops his bag, eyeing the package sitting on the end of the couch. He picks it up and reads the shipping label, letting out a sigh of relief when it only says his name, and not the company’s name. 

Before he opens his package, he calls out to see if Steve is home. After a few moments and no response, Peter rips open his box and grins. When he sees the items. He pulls them out one by one, feeling himself start to harden in his tight leggings. He pulls out a large bottle of water-based lubricant, a few different colored butt plugs, and he begins to leak once he pulls out his most desired item: a sparkly pink eight inch dildo with a suction cup bottom. “Fuck.” He whispers as he pulls it out of the smaller box. 

The boy can’t wait any longer. He grabs all of his stuff and runs up the stairs to the bathroom. The boy is shaking with anticipation as he sets the box of stuff on the counter. He makes sure to wash the dildo well and turns to the large glass shower. As he strips himself, he thinks about how angry Tony would be if he found out what he’s doing. The man has a weird thing where the only thing he wants inside of Peter is his own cock—nothing else. But the man won’t even fuck him long enough to get him off anymore, so it’s Tony’s fault. 

Peter grabs the dildo and bottle of lube and quickly steps into the shower, turning it high. He sets the items down and decides to tease himself by washing his hair and body first, just letting his excitement build. By the time he’s all clean, Peter is hard as a rock, dripping a constant line of precum onto the shower floor. He needs to get off, right now. 

The boy picks up his bottle of lube and opens it quickly, not able to slow down if he wanted to— which he doesn’t. There is no step or bench in the shower, so the floor will have to do. He gets on his knees, spreading them wide enough, and pours a decent amount of lube on his hands. He was just fucked yesterday (barely), but the dildo is longer and thicker than his boyfriend’s, so he needs some extra prepping. 

The boy leans forward onto one hand and takes his lube-covered fingers behind him to rub against his little hole. He lets his eyes shut as his forefinger gently breaches inside, already feeling lightheaded from the feeling. The brunette wastes no time in adding a second finger, beginning to pump in and out at a nice pace. He hisses as his fingers brush up against the bundle of nerves, eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

Peter cannot remember the last time Tony took his time prepping him, taking things slow and making sure he was comfortable and ready. Tony really is a selfish man, he only thinks about his needs, and not Peter’s. The boy is getting fed up with all of the mistreatment from his boyfriend. Tony is supposed to cherish him, to make sure his needs are met, like he promised he would the day they got together. 

The boy is approaching the end of the line— he thinks as he scissors himself, stretching his tight walls open. He adds a third finger and spreads his fingers apart, making sure he is prepared for the gorgeous toy. He can no longer wait; needs to feel fuller than ever. The boy reaches over to grab the pink dildo and smears lube all over it, making it slick and ready to spear him open. 

Peter’s mouth falls open as he slowly pushes the shaft inside his young hole, stretching him out deliciously. It takes him a few moments for it to bottom out, and goddamn does he feel full. The boy pulls it out halfway and slides it home in a quick stroke. He moans quietly, and sets a nice pace with his hand. The boy does this for a few minutes, but he needs more. 

He pulls the toy out and suctions it to the shower floor and gets upon his knees. He doesn’t ride Tony much, the man always feels like it doesn’t give him any power; what’s with him and power? Jesus Christ. Anyways, Peter pushes that out of his mind and slowly sinks down onto the jelly cock, letting out a long, low moan. He takes a second to adjust to the new, deeper angle, and lifts himself up a little bit, taking a breath and dropping back down. “Fuck!” He cries out. 

Peter thinks his new favorite position is on top, the deep, full feeling is magnificent. The boy’s stiff cock bounces around as he fucks himself down on the large dildo, smacking his abdomen every few seconds. The boy is moaning like a fucking porn star, and not to sound completely conceited, but he sounds amazing. He reaches down to grip his cock and matches his strokes to the rhythm of his falling hips.

He can already feel his orgasm approaching, and he knows it’s gonna be big because of his ruined orgasm from the previous day. He throws his head back, letting out loud ah, ah,ah’s, the pleasure overtaking him. 

Peter is too far into the building peak that he doesn’t hear the bathroom door open, which reveals a sweaty Steve, just back from his run, pulling out the headphones in his ears which prevented him from being able to hear if the bathroom was occupied. He gasps and drops his cellphone when he sees the small man humping a sparkly dildo like his life depends on it. 

The loud noise causes the boy’s head to snap up, eyes widening at the sight of the blond. “S-Steve!” The boy yelps, hips stuttering but unable to stop, he’s so close. The elder of the two opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out when he sees the boy cry out and shoot his load all over the glass door of the shower. “Oh my god, f-fuck!” Peter shrieks, rocking his hips back and forth. 

Steve can feel his cock fattening up at a rapid pace, he’s never seen anything sexier than this image in front of him. He doesn’t know what to do, too entrapped in the vision before him. Peter gasps and falls on his back, the toy slipping out of his wet, stretched out hole. The blond quickly goes to full mast just at the sight of Peter’s pink rosebud, twitching every few seconds.

Steve gulps, not sure if he should continue to watch, or exit the house and run down the street screaming. He’s about to go for the latter, but stops when he hears a tiny voice call his name. Peter is sitting up on his elbows, shy smile on his face as he rakes his eyes down the man’s body. “Need any help with that?” He asks, eyeing the large tent in Steve’s shorts. 

He wants to, God he really wants to. He wants to rip his clothes off and join the boy in that shower, forcing his mouth on his cock, pressing his head down so he can’t do anything but choke on the thick meat stabbing the back of his throat. But the sensible part of his brain tells him to get the hell out of there because that boy is dating his brother. That’s just some fucked up shit right there. The boy stands up on wobbly legs, and slowly walks towards the glass door, never breaking eye contact with Steve. 

The boy opens the door, reaching his hand out to the blond, beckoning him to come forward. Steve is frozen; he doesn’t know what to do. “C’mere.” Peter whispers. “Please, Steve. Let me make you feel good.” 

The man swallows the lump in his throat and walks closer. He’s about to step into the shower when they hear the front door slam shut. Steve jumps back and meets Peter’s terrified eyes. 

“Peter!” Tony booms from downstairs. He sounds pissed. 

“He’s back!” Peter whisper-yells. Tony would fucking murder them if he caught them together. “Hide!” The blond quickly dives out the door connected to the master bedroom right as Tony slams open the hallway door.

The man’s eyes are narrow as they switch from the boy’s eyes to the pink dildo on the shower floor. Tony crosses his arms and steps forward as the boy shuts the shower off. Tony tsk’s. “You know I get an email every time you use the card I got you, right?” Peter doesn’t respond. “So you know I see the things you order online. And you fucking know you’re not supposed to buy this shit.” The man growls, pointing to the dildo. 

Peter shrugs. “I wouldn’t have to buy this shit if you’d just fuck me right.” The boy barks back. “You’re so selfish, Tony. I have to sit there and let you fuck me until you’re satisfied and you just leave me to get myself off. It’s fucked up! You’re supposed to take care of me, Tony. Like I take care of you!” The boy steps out of the shower and walks behind the man to grab a towel. He attempts to walk out of the bathroom but Tony grabs his wrist. 

“Pete, you know I’ve been busy, but I take care of you-“

The boy cuts him off. “When was the last time you got me off? When was the last time you made sure I was satisfied?” Tony stays quiet. “Exactly.” He turns and walks through the door to their bedroom, slamming it behind him.

-

It’s been three days since their fight, and Tony is going crazy. He hasn’t been able to fuck his boyfriend, hasn’t been able to even touch him. Peter has been making his sleep downstairs on the couch; in his own home. He deserves it, though. 

Peter is going a little crazy too. He’s been too scared to use the dildo because he doesn’t want Tony to be angry with him. He’s not done fucking the man, just giving him a little punishment. But if we’re being honest, Peter feels like he’s punishing himself. 

The boy is at the library, studying his ass off for the upcoming physics test. He’s been here for hours, frying his poor brain. After the third hour, his mind starts to wander. To Tony. To Steve. To the shower incident. He was so close to getting Steve in that shower. Oh wow, suddenly he’s got a hard-on. Peter jumps up, gathering his things and runs out of the library with a textbook in front of his pants. 

By the time he gets home, he’s soft, and hungry as fuck. Steve is in the kitchen, eating a large salad. “Hey, Steve.” He chirps, jumping up on the counter next to Steve’s bowl. The man smiles around his fork and nods to the boy. 

“How was studying?” He asks, mouth full of greens. Jesus how can someone look so sexy when talking with food in their mouth? How is it humanly possible? 

Peter clears his throat and looks away for a moment. “Oh it was alright. But I might explode if I see a picture of another atom.” Steve chuckles and pats the boy’s thigh. 

“Well I know you’re gonna do great on the test.” Peter smiles lightly and hops off the counter, going to the fridge to look for something to eat. He reaches in and grabs a banana and a bottle of Gatorade and turning back to the man. 

“So why did you do today?” He asks, opening the banana and wrapping his lips around it to take a little bite. Steve pauses, eyes zoning in on the boy’s mouth.

He clears his throat, looking away. “Um, I took the subway and went to some New York attractions while Tony worked.” 

Peter hums lightly, continuing to eat his banana. He catches the blond staring and he giggles. “Want some?” He asks tauntingly. Steve turns bright red and shakes his head no. “You sure? It’s really yummy.” He says and starts to push more and more of the fruit into his mouth.

Steve gulps, feeling himself start to harden in his shorts. How can Peter be such a tease? Jesus Christ! “I’m fine, Peter. Thanks.” The man replies. He’s not gonna be able to hold off any longer, the boy is too fucking sexy.

Peter takes the saliva covered banana out of his mouth and smiles brightly, knowing he got under the man’s skin. “Okay then, bye Steve!” He says and skips out of the kitchen. Steve takes a deep breath and lets his head fall down on the tabletop. How many more days is he staying here? Too fucking many.

Peter runs upstairs, feeling a bit excited. Steve still won’t cave though, so he decides to go see his boyfriend—but not without stopping in the bedroom to change. He rummages through the back of the large closet and finds a large pink box containing all of his sexy outfits. He pulls out his favorite set: a lace bralette, open back panties, and a silk robe—all Tony’s favorite color on him; white. 

Once he slips the outfit on, he checks himself out in the full body mirror and smirks; he looks sexy. He fixes his hair quickly and may or may not apply some blush and highlighter and walks out of the room towards Tony’s office. He knocks lightly, shaking with anticipation. “Come in.” The man calls from behind the door. Peter takes a deep breath and slowly opens the door, revealing a messy-haired Tony, slouching back in his heat. 

“Hi there.” The boy smiles coyly, slowly untying the belt on his robe. He lets it fall open and blushes as his boyfriend’s eyes rake up and down his lithe figure, taking in every curve on the boy. Tony doesn’t say anything, just stares as the robe leisurely falls down his arms, and drops to his feet. “Do you like my outfit?” He asks seductively, turning to show the open back of his panties.

The man’s eyes widen when he sees his beautiful boyfriend on display, bending over to reveal his pink hole. “Fuck Peter,” Tony breathes. “Baby c’mere.” The boy struts over to the man and gracefully perches himself on his lap, biting his lip at the feel of the bulge in his slacks. Tony turns the boy’s head and presses their lips together in a heated kiss. Peter moans, grinding down on the elder man’s bulge. The boy reaches down to unbuckle Tony’s belt, when the fucking phone decides to ring. Tony pulls away and looks at the caller ID, letting out a loud groan when he sees the name.

“Shit this is a really important caller, Pete.” He pushes the boy onto his feel and scoots his chair in. “Give me an hour baby, and then we can have fun, okay?” Peter’s jaw drops and he scoffs loudly.

“Are you actually kidding me right now? Seriously Tony? You can’t miss even one fucking phone call for me?” The man ignores him and answers the phone, pointing to the door to silently tell the boy to leave. Peter bends over to pick up his robe and faces the man. ”Fuck you, Tony! Don’t expect sex from me ever again.” He yells angrily. Tony still ignores him. 

Peter can’t say how many times the man has done this to him. He’s no longer going to be Tony Stark’s puppet, fuck no. The boy storms out of the office and stomps down the stairs to the closet in the living room. He steps in and turns on the light, smirking when he sees the box he’s hidden inside. Tony’s not throwing away his toys any time soon.  
He goes to sit on the couch and quickly begins fingering himself open with two lube-slicked fingers. He moans loudly; Tony can’t make him feel this good, hell no. “Fuck!” He moans, pressing against that sweet, sweet bundle of nerves. Peter scoots his ass farther to the edge and slicks his large dildo with lube. He presses the tip against his little hole, and lets out a shaky breath at the tight stretch. “Oh my god.” He shoves it down the the hilt, gasping at how the fullness. 

Eyes squeezing tightly, Peter yelps as every flick of his wrist slams the toy into his prostate. He throws his head back, not holding back any sounds, making sure one blond Steve in the kitchen gets an earful. He continues until he hears the kitchen door creak, opening up to see the man he’s been waiting for. Peter looks him in the eye and bites his lip. 

The man’s eyes are even wider than the last time he caught him doing this. He steps closer into the living room, entranced by the beautiful creature sitting on the couch, fucking himself life his life depends on it. “Steve.” Peter drawls, cock drooling on his pale stomach. Steve stands in front of the boy, feeling his cock harden for the millionth time in the past few days. ‘Don’t think, Steve.’ He tells himself. The man reaches out and takes Peter’s hand off of the toy inside him. Peter whines as Steve pulls it out slowly, already hating the empty feeling, but Steve quickly replaces the shaft with two fingers.

Peter hisses and cries out, “O-Oh my god, please Steve!” He pushes his ass down against the man’s fingers, trying to get him to go deeper. Steve quickly removes his fingers and sits next to the boy, pulling him onto his lap, back to chest. He pulls Peter’s thighs apart and shoves his fingers back inside the stretched hole. Peter moans and throws his head back against the man’s shoulder.

“This what you wanted, Peter?” He asks as he assaults the boy’s puffy hole. The boy is already coming undone. Tony really must not be treating him right if he’s shaking and squealing like a pig from just his fingers.

“Y-Yes, God yes, Steve. So good—fuck please f-fuck me!” Peter begs, squirming around in the man’s lap, feeling his huge clothed cock rub against his plump ass. Just by the feel of it, Peter believes the man’s cock is larger than his eight inch sparkly dildo, and that thing stretched his hole so much it felt like he was being ripped in half.

Steve pauses his movements and turns the boy’s head to face him. “Are you sure? You want my fat cock in here?” He asks, prodding the boy’s hole again. Peter nods vigorously and sticks out his bottom lip. “Okay, sweetheart. How do you want it?” Peter doesn’t respond; instead, he slides the man’s fingers out of him and stands up, slipping off his bralette. 

He turns, facing Steve with an alluring grin on his face. He bends down, pulls the man’s shirt off and rests his palms on the man’s knees. He leans in to whisper in his ear, “I want to ride you, Steve.” smiling when he hears the man’s breath hitch, but then he begins to doubt himself. “T-That is, if you want me to? Tony doesn’t let me ride him-” Steve grabs the boy and smashes their lips together in a heated, yet loving kiss. 

The blond pulls back and strokes the boy’s cheek. “Whatever you want, Pete.” He hums. “But first, why don’t you get your lips wrapped around me? I’ve been thinking about them since I first saw you, baby.” Peter beams, and gets to work on pulling the man’s shorts down. The boy can’t say he isn’t surprised, but god he was not expecting it to be so huge. 

“D-Do you think it’ll fit?” He asks seriously and Steve practically chokes on his arousal. He really almost creamed himself at that. This boy is a sin. A fucking sin.

“Jesus Christ, Peter. Don’t say shit like that or I’ll come before we can even try.” The man pants. Peter only smirks and sinks down to his knees, chocolate brown eyes locked with Steve’s beautiful blue ones. He leans up, between the man’s thighs and grips the base of Steve’s member, and suckles the tip, all while maintaining eye contact. Steve lets out a shaky breath and reaches his hand out to pet the boy’s hair. 

The boy takes Steve as far down as he can take him which is about halfway, and strokes the rest with his nimble fingers. The man wants to push Peter’s head farther down, wants to choke him on his cock, but he let’s Peter go his own pace. It’s obvious the boy wants to have some control; he needs control. Peter begins to push himself to go farther down on the man’s hard cock. 

“Fuck, Peter. Oh my god, baby it feels so good.” Steve curls his hands into fists at his sides, retraining himself from grabbing the boy’s hair. Peter moans around the cock and pulls himself up.

“Go ahead, Steve. I know you want to.” He grabs the man’s hand and wraps it in his hair. Steve is frozen for a few moments, but when Peter nods again, the man thrusts his hips up as he pushes the boy’s head down. Peter gags, but he doesn’t attempt pull away. Such an obedient boy. Peter fondles Steve’s sac, massaging and squeezing it just right. 

Steve hisses and lightly shoves the boy off of him. “Fuck, sorry I was getting too close and I still want to fuck that tight ass.” Peter stands with a grin on his face and reaches for the bottle of lube. He quickly slicks up the man’s cock and climbs up to straddle his hips. The two men smile shyly and Peter lines Steve’s hard cock up to his wet hole, rubbing it around a bit, teasing them both.

Peter decides he cannot wait any longer, so he very slowly lowers himself down on the hard length, mouth falling open in pleasure mixed with a hint of pain from the tight stretch. “F-Fuck you’re huge, Steve. Oh my god it’s really filling me up.” Steve groans and throws his head back against the couch. Once Peter’s thighs meet Steve’s, the blond grabs the two plump globes behind the boy. “Okay, g-give me a minute to adjust. Wow it’s so fucking big.” Peter gasps. 

“Take your time, honey. I’m in no rush and I want you to be comfortable.” Steve mumbles against the boy’s’ neck. Peter’s heart warms. Tony never waits for the boy to adjust, even after they haven’t fucked for days. Let’s just say Peter’s ass has been sore and raw more times than he can count on his phalanges. 

A few minutes pass, and Peter’s hole is stretched and ready to be pounded, so he starts himself slow, just rocking back and forth in the man’s lap. He it’s nowhere near enough, though. The boy digs his feet into the couch beside the man’s thighs, placing his hands on his shoulders, and raises himself up halfway before dropping back down onto the cock inside of him. They both moan, finally getting the pleasure they’d been waiting for. 

They begin a rhythm. Steve holds onto the boy’s hips, helping him bounce in his lap; ever the gentlemen not making him do all the work. The only noise in the room is the two men’s moans and the lewd sound of skin slapping together. “God, you’re so tight.” Steve groans, lifting his hips to meet the boy’s, causing Peter to cry out.

Steve can tell that Peter is getting tired, his legs shaking and hips barely raising. The man takes it among himself to finish them both off. He pulls out of the boy and turns him around to their original position; back to chest. He leans over and slips the boy’s white panties off, before holding his legs up against his chest in one hand, and using the other to shove himself back into the boy’s puffy hole. 

Steve places the free hand on Peter’s hip and begins to drive steadily up into the tight heat, each thrust causing his scrotum to smack against the boy’s taint. Peter’s eyes squeeze shut, high pitched moans falling from his lips. “Oh fuck I’m gonna cum, Steve I-I’m gonna cum!” The man shoves his hand between the boy’s legs and grabs his dripping cock, stroking it to match his thrusts. 

“Go ahead, baby. Cum for me, yeah? Let go honey.” He murmurs into the boy’s hair. Peter cries out as he sprays all over the man’s large hand, his walls squeezing Steve’s cock like a fucking glove. Steve follows right after the boy, pausing while he’s balls deep to shoot his warm seed up in the boy’s hole.

Both men are in a daze, panting and smiling while they come down from the best orgasm of their lives. Steve reaches over to grab his discarded shirt, and wipes off the boy’s sticky chest. “You think Tony heard?” He asks, slipping out of Peter’s spent hole.

Peter smirks. “Hopefully.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy tell me what you think! If you wanna follow my tumblr it's the same username as here (silkystark)! I post mainly marvel and one direction


End file.
